The Beasts Games
The Beasts Games is a Championship held every year where young Monster Tamers gather from all around the world on a special Island to pit their skills against each other to become the Monster Taming Champion. The winner receives a huge cash reward, a Trophy and even the Beast Tamer Tamion (a device that can detect strong monsters in a area). There are three different rounds with only a few making it to the final round. The Beast Taming Games used to only be opened to humans that come from a rich and powerful family of Monster Tamers but after the rule change it's opened to anyone (even devils or any other race) that gets registered as a honorary beast tamer. Round 1 The first round is a multiple choice test where the competitors are asked various questions on different types of monsters or various types of Youkai. The test is designed where there are a limitless amount of questions that you can answer in under a hour (but you have to answer at least 10). You have to get higher than a 70% in order to move on to the second round. Mrs. Tsubaki describes this as the hardest round because most young new Beast Tamers don't think to study and only focus on physically training themselves and their monsters so the older and more mature beast tamers have an advantage. Round 2 The second round is considered a "camping trip". It's where you have to use your monsters to survive a five day trip in a giant forest. There are usually a lot of poisonous plants, bugs, and even monsters or wild animals in the area. You have to use wits, strategy, and nature survival skills to survive this round. In this round the goal is to collect two different scrolls with each monster tamer being teamed up with another monster tamer partner (your partner is chosen based on how well you do in the first round). Each duo gets either one red or one blue scroll (with it being even so half the teams automatically get eliminated) and the goal is to collect another one by defeating another duo of beast tamers and reach the tower at the end of the forest in the five day time limit. To make it fair for both the human monster tamers and others races who don't have wings flying isn't permitted. And magic (except from your monsters) isn't permitted also. Breaking both or one of these rules will result in an automatic expulsion from the rest of the tournament. Optional Pre Final Round The final round is supposed to be a tournament for all the sponsors and fans of the Beast Games so this round is to get rid of some monster tamers if the Committee feel there are too many left. This round is a one on one battle between two monster tamers that use two different monsters to fight. Round 3 This round is a tournament for the rest of the monster tamers. This night before this round there is a big festival where they sell knick knacks, have rides, games, and food, and where you can even place bets before the third round. The remaining monster tamers during the night of the festival are also given a special blue crystal medal to show they made it to this round proving themselves to be the best of their generation. The final round is a battle where each monster tamer using five different monsters in a series of one on one battles. Whoever wins the most out of the five battles is called the winner and can move on to the next fight until there is only one, (the victor) monster tamer left. Special Regulation There are certain conditions your monsters must be in, in order to compete and they must get a physical. Also you must hold at least five different monsters in order to compete. In the third round if the Committee deems your monster can no longer continue the fight or is too hurt to continue in the 3rd round then this battle will count as a loss and a point to the other team. This rule is in place to lower the death of monsters in the games. During the 2nd rounds there are hidden medics all over the area to help any monster tamers who are in hurt. Mrs. Tsubaki says this has reduced the death of monster tamers during the games by 95%. All types of monsters and familiars are allowed with the exception of Nekomatas like Koneko and Kuroka or Dragons like Tanin who are half devil or angel. The only dragons allowed are dragons that are in the class of "Low Level Dragons/Earth Dragons" due to the unfair of allowing someone to compete with the dragon god Ophis or the High-Level Dragons, and Evil Dragons. Another type of monsters not allowed are "nonliving monsters" ex- Sona has the ability to make a chinese dragon out of water using magic but this wouldn't be allowed due to it not being a actual living monster. Committee The Committee is made up of five famously known Monster Tamers who were the strongest monster tamer of their generation. 1. Tsubaki- a teacher at Kuoh Academy who is originally from Europe. She managed to win the Beast Tamer games three years in a row. 2. Khanin- The first ever devil to ever compete in the Beast Tamers games and win. He is known as a legend for being the first devil to actually compete in a "Human event". 3. Lodin- a monster tamer famous for his possession of body builder like monsters. He is known as the physically strongest of all five of the committee and won three years in a row. 4. Erza- Considered the strongest female monster tamer of her time. Had a rivalry with Tsubaki when they were were kids and is considered her "complete opposite". Despite being seen as the better monster tamer she only won one year. 5. Lyone- The most famous monster tamer due to only possessing a team of ice beasts yet was able to completely overwhelmed even fire monsters using genius techniques. He is considered the strongest beast tamer to ever live due to winning the Beast Tamer Games ten years in a row. Ranking A few months before the start of the tournament there is a physical and a 100 question test is given to determine tumblr_nmcw968qlW1tp22cko1_1280.jpg|Red/Low-Level Competitors Uniforms 2094951.png|Yellow/Mid-Class Competitors 4yhbqr4.png|Blue/Elite Competitor Uniforms monster tamers ranks and abilities. This is to determine the color of the monster tamer uniform you wear. Red- Red is considered the lowest and is given to those who they don't expect much from. A red has never so much as made it past the 2nd round let alone the Championship of the games. Yellow- Yellow is the middle and given to those who are pure geniuses at tactics yet lack any physical abilities. Blue- Blues are the elite of the generation and are given to those who have the perfect balance of brains and strength. These are the ones who mostly win the games. Weapons The only time weapons can be used is during the 2nd round and these weapons can be used against wild animals or to help in hunting or to find shelter. There are four rules in place to stop this from getting out of hand. Rule 1 states that only melee weapons like swords, knives, spears, or whips can be used. This is to eliminate the unfairity of someone using a gun that can potentially or "accidently" kill another monster tamer. Rule 2 states that sacred gears don't count as weapons and are prohibited during the whole game to eliminate the unfairity of someone having "twilight healing" that can be used to heal their partner or monsters or someone possessing a "twice critical" that can be used to double the strength of their monsters. Rule 3 states that a monster tamer can't use a weapon to attack another monster tamer or their monster. This is to reduce the unfairity of a devil, fallen angel, or angel that is physically superior to a human having an advantage in this around. Rule 4 states that you are only able to wield one weapon during the whole round so if you lose it then you have to make do without a weapon. Category:ShatteredRose23 Category:Fanon Terminology Category:Tournaments Category:Fanon competition